You're My Best Friend
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: One-shot fluff, "I've been wandering round, but I still come back to you, in rain or shine you've stood by me girl I'm happy, happy at home. You're my best friend." Sacha finds Jac in the peace as she had had a bad start to the day


**A/N: For PianoNinja & since I haven't wrote Jac in a while I think I should write a one shot! :D. **

Jac walked onto Darwin with bags under her eyes and still looked half asleep; Jac walked into her office and shut the door, then walked over to her desk, placing her bag on the ground and woke her computer up by moving the mouse. A picture of her and Emma was on the screen she smiled lightly as her little always brought a smile to her face, even though she'd never show it publically. Though the night she had Emma was still able to make her smile, despite keeping her mother awake as her teeth were coming through.

Not long after settling herself at her desk, Jac felt her eyes closing and before she knew it she was in asleep. Her head resting on her arm that was on the desk and her hood fell over the top of her head before mumbling, "_Mummy will be there in a minute"_

...

Elliot walked into his and Jac's office and found Jac asleep at her desk, he had her patient list with him and bravely not sure whether to wake her or not Elliot approached her desk, "Jac," Elliot shook Jac and Jac shot up straightening herself up and looked at Elliot, Elliot noticed the dark rings around her eyes and bags under her eyes, "Emma keeping you up?" Elliot asked and Jac nodded, Elliot then held her patient list in front of her and Jac took it, "Jac I can get Rosanne who is on-call to take over, if you don't feel up to it."

"That will not be necessary" Jac argued and she stood up before remembering she was still in her morning clothes, "I need to get changed," Jac then searched her coat pocket for her locker key and took her bag with her to head to the locker.

...

Ten minutes later Jac was ready for work, she had her hair tied up in a bun, she then headed towards the patient she was seeing called Daniella McColl who was eighteen, "Hello Daniella I'm Ms Naylor," Jac then yawned and shook her head, "I will be your doctor."

"You are joking me right?" Daniella argued as she did not like the fact Jac had yawned in front of her as well as that; Jac looked very sleepy, "You look more like a zombie than a doctor."

"Do you talk to all your elders like that?" Jac asked as she looked at Daniella's notes, "It says here in your GP notes that you complained about chest pains, anything else you need to tell me?" Jac asked and tired to hide another yawm that was building.

"I want the one that looks like a professor," Daniella ordered and Jac sighed heavily, "You really think I'd let you open me up? You look awful and you're half asleep," Daniella snapped and Jac put Daniella's notes away then walked over to her.

"Unfortunately for you Professor Hope is backed up today, so you are stuck with me," Jac argued and Daniella then coughed.

"No offence love but you stink of gone off milk, do you shower?" Daniella asked and Jac then realised something she was so busy getting Emma ready to go to the nursery, she never showered after Emma vomited on her.

"You'll have to excuse me," Jac then walked away completly humilated and pushed past Jonny.

"Jac?" Jonny called as he saw the mother of his child run, "Elliot what happened to Jac?" Jonny asked as he saw Elliot and Elliot looked just as confused as Jonny.

...

Jac walked out of Darwin, out of the hospital and into the peace garden where she sat on the bench and hid her face in her hands. This was not going to be a good day, it was already rubbish and now she had been humiliated by the fact she was in such a rush she forgot clean herself up after Emma. Jac felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her scrub trousers, instinctively she had to answer it, it could be about Emma though it showed Elliot trying to contact her and she ignored it just wanting to be left alone.

Sacha was needing a break, Guy was pushing him about Zosia and he just needed a bit of a breather, his attention was caught by the familiar looking red headed consultant, looking very down in the dumps, so in Sacha's nature he walked over to his best friend and sat down next to her, "So Ms Naylor what brings you out here?" Sacha asked and Jac jumped, then looked up at Sacha, "Looks like Emma is keeping her mummy up

"I wouldn't come near me Sacha," Jac warned and Sacha looked confused, "I stint of baby vomit!"

"Ahh yes baby vomit well, we've all been there," Sacha tried to cheer Jac up but Jac said nothing, "OK how about this, I once walked into work after Rachel was born smelling of vomit and it turns out that I had in my hair, yes the projectile vomiting."

"Was that you or Rachel?" Jac asked and she left which then Sacha laughed too, "She's teething, so I am trying to everything: bottle, dummy, bonjela, teething rings which she has already made dents in oh and also pressure it works but I can't keep my finger there twenty-four seven," Jac expressed and Sacha put his arm her rubbing his hand up and down, "And I have been humilated...so today is not a good day!"

"Well you've still got afternoon, evening and nightime to make it good," Sacha said positively and Jac rolled her eyes, "OK well, how about you spend the rest of the day on Keller and that way you can help me when Zosia does her 'baldface' routine," Sacha suggested and Jac looked confused, "Jesse new anesthetist, he's known Zosia since she was a baby and apparently Christmas 2003 bald face was born and bald face always means trouble."

"You mean you want me to spend the rest of the day with the spoilt brat of Holby City?" Jac asked and Sacha nodded, "OK but only because it's you."

"Good now come on, you can get a shower and then join me," Sacha stood up and held his hand up, which then Jac took and Sacha pulled her up before pulling her into a hug, "There we go," Sacha then pulled away and Jac sighed, "We all have bad days."

Jac and Sacha then walked out of the peace garden making there way back into the hospital, Jac then went to find the showers whilst Sacha waited for his best friend to come onto Keller.

**A/N: I haven't wrote a Jac story in a while so please bare with me! Whilst I try to get my mojo back :') reviews are welcome. **


End file.
